This invention relates to electrical switching, and more particularly to metal-encapsulated gas-insulated switching systems.
In the prior art as described in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 3,215,236, the circuit breaker and isolating common bulkhead compartment and can be removed during maintenance work without having to disconnect the busbar. However, this switching system requires a relatively large number of insulating parts and, in addition, requires a relatively large amount of space since between the bulkhead compartment containing the switches and the compartmented busbars an intermediate space is required the dimensions of which must be such that it can accommodate the entire length of the isolating switch.